Un viaje revelador
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Lily,los Merodeadores y sus amigas realizan un extraño viaje que puede revelarles cosas de gran utilidad...


**¡Hola!Ya estoy otra vez aquí con mis locuras.A este fic le tengo mucho cariño y mucho odio,porque me llevó más de un año terminarlo(y eso que es sólo un capítulo),pero en fin.La verdad,no tenía muy claro donde ponerlo,pero al final he decidido que lo pongo en James/Lily porque los Merodeadores aparecen más.Espero que os guste y os entretengáis,y ahora,lo de siempre.Todos los personajes que reconozcáis son de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross.Los niños,Kath y Jenni son de mi propia invención.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

-¡¡¡BLACK!!!¡Déjame en paz!-en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuatro chicos miraban divertidos como una chica rubia perseguía a un guapo moreno, que corría tirando todo a su paso.

-Déjalo, Kath. Luego lo pillaremos y le daremos un nuevo _look_.-una pelirroja miraba divertida como una de sus mejores amigas perseguía al mejor amigo de su novio.

-No lo intentes, Lily. Algún día admitirán que se gustan -un chico rubio, con los ojos de un precioso color dorado, sonrió esperando la explosión, que no tardó en llegar.

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA BLACK/THOMAS!-los otros cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

-Si, ya, lo mismo decía Lily hace unos meses y miradla ahora.-Jennifer Harrison observaba a su pelirroja amiga, Lily Evans, que la miraba con falso enfado mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su novio James Potter.

-Tú no eres la más indicada para hablar, Jenni. Te recuerdo que babeabas por Remus hasta que, después de estar colados el uno por el otro durante años, os decidisteis.

-Sí. Ahora tengo que aguantar a mis dos mejores amigas besándose con dos de los Merodeadores.-la rubia intervino en la conversación de sus amigos(después de haber cogido al moreno al que perseguía y darle una colleja).Katherin Thomas miraba divertida a través de sus preciosos ojos violetas a las dos parejas frente a ella.-Por lo menos, ahora no tengo que ver a Jenni babeando tras Remus.-la rubia dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, ignorando a la ojiazul-ni a Lily despotricando contra James en público y suspirando como una tonta cuando está sola.-ignorando sonriente a la ojiverde, no se dio cuenta de que Sirius Black, el guapo moreno al que había intentado estrangular minutos antes, se ponía tras ella.

-No te metas con ellas, Thomas.-la rubia se sobresaltó con la cercanía del animago y se ruborizó ligeramente, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, mientras sus amigas sonreían agradecidas a Sirius.-Durante un tiempo, Lunático estaba siempre en la luna, pensando en Jenni, y creímos que perdíamos a Cornamenta, todo el día pendiente de la pelirroja.-ésta vez fue el turno de Sirius de recibir miradas asesinas de sus amigos, pasando de ellos totalmente.

Las chicas se miraron sonriendo pícaramente, y miraron a Kath con astucia.

-Kath¿sabes que hablas en sueños?-Lily sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión de espanto que había en la cara de su amiga.

-Sí. ¿Qué era lo que decías la otra noche?-Jennifer sonrió inocentemente mientras veía a Kath hacerle señas por detrás de Sirius suplicando que se callara.- ¡Oh, ya sé!-fingió recordar.-Algo así como "maldita pija¡sácale las manos de encima!"

-¡Vaya, vaya, Thomas! Así que incluso sueñas conmigo…-Sirius sonrió pícaramente, sin reparar en la expresión de sus amigos.

-¿Sabes, Sirius? El otro día vi a Jackson en la enfermería…-Sirius miró a sus amigos pidiéndoles con gestos que no siguieran.-Curiosamente, estaba allí por los efectos de un hechizo de estilo Merodeador.

Ahora fue el turno de Kath para sonreír con suficiencia.

-Así que Jackson¿eh? Qué curioso…me pidió salir hace un par de días…

-Ese tío es idiota¡no puedes salir con él!-dijo Sirius con rabia, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, intentó arreglarlo-bueno, quiero decir…-empezó a balbucear.

-Déjalo, Canuto.-James miraba divertido, al igual que sus amigos, como Sirius y Kath se evitaban las miradas.

Mientras sus amigos y su novio se reían, Lily vio algo dorado en el suelo y se acercó a cogerlo. Al verlo más de cerca, vio que era la figura de un fénix de oro, con los ojos de esmeralda. Todos sus amigos pararon de reír(o de maldecir en voz baja, en caso de Kath y Sirius) y se acercaron a ella, curiosos.

-¿Qué es eso, Lils?-James observaba curioso a su novia y al objeto que sostenía ésta en sus manos, intentando recordar donde lo había visto antes. De repente, abrió los ojos al recordar, pero en ese momento todo empezó a moverse, y los seis cayeron al suelo. Cuando todo se tranquilizó, abrieron los ojos y vieron que seguía en la Sala Común, pero había algo raro.

-¿No os parece que algo ha cambiado?-preguntó Remus, ayudando a su novia a levantarse, mientras James hacía lo mismo con Lily y Sirius tendía una mano a una sorprendida Kath, que la aceptó sin decir nada.

-Sí, pero no sabría decir que…-Lily no terminó la frase, porque oyó unas voces que no pertenecían ni a sus amigos ni a su novio.

En ese momento, entraron por el retrato dos chicos a los que ninguno conocía, una chica castaña y con el pelo rizado, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue el chico que la acompañaba y que la tenía cogida por la cintura: era idéntico a James. Parecía que la pareja no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, porque fueron al sofá siguiendo con su conversación.

-No, Herms. Sirius está histérico, y nos está poniendo de los nervios a Remus y a mí.-el chico idéntico a James le estaba hablando a la castaña, y levantó la cabeza, por lo que todos vieron algo que los dejó impresionados: el chico tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Una vez recuperados del impacto, recordaron que habían mencionado a Sirius y a Remus.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros y cómo nos conocéis?-Sirius preguntó con tono demandante, mientras se colocaba inconscientemente delante de Kath, igual que sus amigos con sus respectivas novias.

Los jóvenes se percataron de la presencia de los chicos, y al volverse y verlos, pusieron una notable mirada de sorpresa.

-Harry¿qué…qué hacen aquí?-Hermione miró a Harry, sin saber que hacer, mientras él le apretaba la mano para tranquilizarla. Él miraba fijamente a las seis personas frente a él; cuatro de ellas las conocía perfectamente, y a las otras dos sólo las conocía mediante fotografías y recuerdos de aquellos que los conocieron. Harry pensaba rápidamente lo que debía hacer, cuando Lily salió de detrás de James y se acercó a él.

-¿Quién eres? Parece que nos conoces y eres idéntico a James, excepto los ojos.-Lily lo observaba ante la atenta mirada de su novio. Harry simplemente la miraba a ella fijamente, y a su padre de reojo.

No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando: sus padres y los amigos de éstos estaban frente a él, con veinte años menos que los de su tiempo.

De repente, al sentir un apretón en su mano, se giró para mirar a Hermione, que lo miraba observando su reacción.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Harry porque lo veía en sus ojos.

-No lo sé.-respondió Harry.-Supongo que deberíamos avisar a Dumbledores y …

Hermione lo cortó.

-Harry, esto es asunto tuyo. Tienes derecho a decidir lo que hacer, es tu vida, no la del director.-Hermione le sonrió dulcemente para animarlo y transmitirle la confianza de siempre. Harry correspondió la sonrisa agradecido, y devolvió la mirada a las personas frente a él.

-¿Qué queréis saber?

-Todo.-en esta ocasión respondió James, que seguía mirando a Harry fijamente.

Harry dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione,y ante el asentimiento y la sonrisa de la castaña suspiró, sabiendo lo que venía. Cuando iba a empezar a hablar, el retrato volvió a abrirse, dando paso a un chico pelirrojo, que al ver a los chicos, miró sorprendido a Harry y Hermione.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Son…?-el pelirrojo no tuvo que terminar la frase.

-Sí, Ron. Son ellos y no sabemos que hacen aquí.-Harry contestó a su amigo y devolvió la mirada a los visitantes.-Está bien, os diré todo lo que queráis saber.

-En primer lugar¿por qué eres prácticamente idéntico a mí?-James fue el primero en preguntar.

Harry suspiró antes de contestar.

-Me llamo Harry James Potter Evans. Soy vuestro futuro hijo, tuyo y de Lily.-ante la cara de sorpresa de James y Lily, iba a seguir hablando, pero un resplandor proveniente de su pantalón lo interrumpió. Cogió el espejo de dos caras y lo miró: en el cristal aparecía la cara de un Sirius Black veinte años más viejo que el que tenía delante(e igual de atractivo),pero tenía una cara de susto y enfado que asustaría a cualquiera.

-¡Harry, ya está…!-el ojigris iba a seguir gritando, pero Harry lo corto.

-Sirius, ahora mismo no puedo. Luego te llamo yo.-ignorando la cara de su padrino, Harry cortó la comunicación, y volvió a mirar a los conmocionados jóvenes que tenía ante él.-Bueno, como iba diciendo…

En ese momento, de la chimenea saltaron chispas y apareció la cabeza de un furioso Sirius Black, cuyo grito debió de escucharse en todo Howarts.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A CORTARME!-Harry se arrodilló rápidamente ante la chimenea, intentando callar los gritos de Sirius-¡Ven ahora mismo o te juro que romperé por primera vez una promesa y te estrangularé!¡YA!

Harry miró desesperado a sus amigos, sabiendo que sería imposible lograr callar a Sirius hasta que éste consiguiera lo que quería.

-Ve y tranquilízalo antes de que Remus lo mate o la ponga más nerviosa.-Hermione lo miró comprensiva. Harry les sonrió agradecido a ella y a Ron.

-Tengo que irme, pero no creo que tarde mucho-dijo mirando a sus visitante.-Cuando vuelva, os responderé a todo lo que queráis.-miró de nuevo a sus amigos.-Informad a Dumbledore y McGonagall de que he salido.-ante el asentimiento de sus amigos, y antes de que los Merodeadores y las chicas pudieran reaccionar, cogió un puñado de polvos flú de un tarro encima de la chimenea y entró en ella, soltando los polvos a la vez que decía con voz alta y clara.-Hospital Mágico San Mungo, Planta de Maternidad.-y desapareció entre las típicas llamas verdes.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar y recuperarse de lo que había pasado, apareció en la chimenea de la Sala Común un Remus Lupin veinte años más viejo que el que había.

-Harry,¿dónde estás?.-Remus miraba a todos lados sin percatarse de la presencia de los visitantes.-Sirius está totalmente histérico y está poniendo de los nervios a Jenni,y Kath dice que o vas ahora mismo o mandará la promesa a tu madre al infierno y dejará a la dinastía Potter sin herederos.-en ese momento, miró hacia donde estaban los Merodeadores y las chicas, y se quedó pálido.-No puede ser…

-Sí que es, Remus-Hermione intentó tranquilizar al licántropo.-Y Harry ya se ha ido para San Mungo. Creo que el grito de Sirius se ha escuchado en todo el colegio.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-el licántropo no era capaz de reaccionar.

-No lo sabemos-Ron se encogió de hombros.

Remus por fin pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué les habéis contado?-los miró, esperando la contestación.

-Sólo el nombre completo de Harry.-Remus suspiró aliviado pero no le duró mucho, porque Hermione siguió-pero les vamos a contar toda la historia.

Remus la miró serio.

-¿Sabéis lo que eso significaría?

-Sí. Pero Harry tiene derecho a decidir; es su vida, y ya la han manejado por él durante muchos años.

Resmas suspiró.

-Aunque quisiera, sé que sería imposible sacárselo de la cabeza; es igual de cabezota que su padre.-por un momento, sonrió con nostalgia, pero se recuperó rápidamente.-Bueno, si Harry ya se ha ido, será mejor que vaya yo también, o acabará con un ataque de nervios; Sirius está insoportable porque no lo han dejado entrar con Kath-de repente, se acordó de la presencia de los chicos, y se volvió lentamente observando con precaución las caras de los mencionados.-Esto…¿de qué época venís?

-1977-contestó Lily, observando igual que los demás.

-Entonces aún no están juntos…-Remus murmuró para sí mismo, pero todos lo escucharon. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se fue rápidamente a la chimenea. Antes de desaparecer, miró a Ron y Hermione, que lo miraban con intención de estrangularlo por hablar mas de la cuenta e irse dejándolos solos con el problema.-Tengo que irme, Jenni me está esperando.-cogió un puñado de polvos flú y dijo claramente.-Hospital Mágico San Mungo. Planta de Maternidad.

En el momento en que desapareció, los seis visitantes abrieron la boca para hacer miles de preguntas, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, Ron ya se estaba dirigiendo al retrato, ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

-Bueno, yo voy al despacho del director a informarle de esto. Herms¿te encargas tú?-antes de que la castaña pudiera protestar, siguió.-Gracias, Herms.-y salió por el retrato.

-Como los pille…-Hermione miró furiosa el retrato, suspiró y se volvió a mirar a los visitantes.-Bueno, pongámonos cómodos.-señaló los sillones y ella misma se sentó en uno.-Esto puede tardar un rato.

Los chicos la obedecieron, y cuando Hermione vio como se habían sentado, no pudo evitar sonreír: Lily y James se habían sentado en un mismo sillón, ella sobre las rodillas de él; Remus y Jenni se habían sentado en otro, la ojiazul apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico; por tanto, Kath y Sirius se habían sentado en otro, ella en el reposabrazos y pasando el brazo por detrás de la cabeza del moreno.

La posición de los cuatro era la misma que adoptaban en el presente; en cambio, los futuros señores Potter le recordaban a ella misma y a Harry.

-Bueno¿qué…?-intentó preguntar Kath, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Hermione.

-No. Todas las preguntas que tengáis se os responderán cuando llegue Harry.

-¿Pero por qué ha aparecido mi "yo" de este tiempo tan nervioso¿Y que significa eso de romper una promesa?

Hermione dudó, pero finalmente decidió contestar.

-No puedo responder a lo primero, pero se refiere a la promesa que le hizo a James Potter-miró al aludido-cuando Harry nació.

-¿Qué promesa?-el animago lo miraba intrigado.

-De no permitir que nada malo le pase a Harry.

Ante esta respuesta, todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, mirándose entre ellos. Iban a seguir preguntando, pero una sola mirada de Hermione bastó para hacerles entender que no conseguirían nada hasta que no llegase Harry. Al cabo de un rato en un incómodo silencio (sobretodo para Sirius y Kath, por la posición en la que estaban), oyeron abrirse el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Por él entraron Ron y un Albus Dumbledore más viejo que el que ellos recordaban. El anciano director miró a los que fueron alumnos suyos, pensando exactamente que iban a hacer. Finalmente, se acercó al grupo y permaneció de pie, con la sonrisa tranquila que siempre tenía.

-Bueno, señores y señoritas. El señor Weasley acaba de informarme de su presencia en éste tiempo, así que me gustaría que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, por la chimenea apareció Harry de nuevo, que se dirigió directamente hacia Hermione y Ron, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del director hasta que lo tuvo justo delante.

-Le juro solemnemente que esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver, director.-el viejo mago lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Por esta vez te creo, Harry.-

Ante la respuesta, el chico suspiró aliviado y se giró hacia su novia y su amigo, que lo miraban esperando las noticias.

-Todo ha salido perfectamente. Bueno, si quitamos que por poco echan a Sirius del hospital por escandaloso, y que Kath ha estado a punto de acabar con la familia Potter…-el azabache se estremeció, mientras su amigo intentaba no tirarse al suelo de risa.-Pero bueno, en general, todo bien.

-¿Conseguiste tranquilizar a Sirius?-su novia lo miraba entre divertida y preocupada.

-Si, claro. Después de un buen rato intentando que no se mataran entre ellos, si. Sirius estaba embobado mirando a Elizabeth y, por lo que sé, Kath se ha quedado con Leo un rato.

Ninguno de los cuatro se daba cuenta de que los mencionados Sirius y Kath iban poniendo auténticas caras de furia, al pensar quienes podrían ser esos "Elizabeth" y "Leo" con los que, por lo visto, su "compañero" se había encariñado en ese futuro.

-Así que Elizabeth¿eh?-Kath se levantó bruscamente del reposabrazos donde estaba sentada, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

-¿Y que hay de ese Leo?-Sirius no se quedaba atrás; se levanto del sillón y se enfrentó cara a cara a la rubia.

Ambos se miraban con rabia, sin notar que Hermione miraba a Harry como si fuera a estrangularlo. El pobre chico suspiró e intentó arreglar el lío que había armado, antes de que se presentasen los Black de ese tiempo a echarle la bronca. Todo esto era observado por un Albus Dumbledore que había decidido dejar la situación en manos del chico Potter. Al fin y al cabo, era su familia,¿no?

-Exacto; Elizabeth Katherine Black y Leo Sirius Black, vuestros hijos.

Ahora si que las mandíbulas de todos podrían haber llegado al suelo, mientras que la pareja intentaba por todos los medios evitarse las miradas, todos esperaban que Harry continuase.

-Si, bueno…los mellizos acaban de nacer ,y he tenido que ir porque Sirius estaba histérico, y esta poniendo histérica también a Jenni, y eso no es bueno porque está a punto de dar a luz, y…-pero fue cortado por la morena.

-Espera, espera…¿yo también estoy embarazada?-la ojiazul no salía de su asombro, mientras su novio no sabía si estar feliz(porque todos sabían que ese niño o niña tenía que ser hijo de Remus),o preocupado.

-Sí, y esa es una de las razones por las que Remus ha intentado maldecir a Sirius. Y yo le hubiera ayudado…-esto último, lo había dicho en un susurro, por lo que sólo lo escuchó Hermione, y le valió al ojiverde un pellizco en el brazo.-Pero el caso es que ya está todo solucionado, y he dejado a Sirius babeando con sus niños y a Kath dormida. Remus dijo que se llevaría a Jenni a casa para que descansara.-esto último lo dijo más bien para sus amigos, que habían escuchado todo en completo silencio. Olvidándose de que el director del colegio también se encontraba allí, siguió.-La verdad es que en el fondo me da pena la profesora McGonagall: apenas sale un hijo de Merodeador de Howarts, y ya sabe que dentro de unos años vendrán los demás…

-Tienes mucha razón, Harry-el moreno se sobresalto y miró un poco avergonzado al director.-Pero no te preocupes: Minerva saber perfectamente como tratar con ellos.

-Muy bonita la charla, pero a nosotros nos gustaría saber que demonios ha pasado.¿Y por que yo no estoy en el nacimiento de los hijos de Canuto?-James interrumpió la charla, porque tenía la ligera sensación de que se habían olvidado(otra vez)de su presencia, y quería saber que pasaba allí.

El trío dorado se miró, y luego miraron al director, que permanecía tranquilo.

-Cómo estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger te habrá dicho, ésta es una decisión que te concierne a ti solamente, Harry. Has cumplido tu destino, y quizás esto sea una especie de recompensa. Utilízala si quieres; te lo mereces.-el anciano profesor miraba con cariño a Harry, que asintió e invitó a todos a que se sentasen de nuevo, para empezar a contarles la historia que comenzó 18 años atrás.

-Bueno, justo después de salir de Howarts, os casasteis.-miró a sus futuros padres, ue le escuchaban atentamente.-Desgraciadamente, Voldemort estaba en su máximo apogeo, así que los seis decidisteis uniros a la Orden del Fénix, una asociación creada por el profesor Dumbledore para luchar contra Voldemort. A los dos años de salir de Howarts nací yo-James y Lily se sonrojaron, pero no dijeron nada.-Poco después, una vidente-hizo caso omiso a la cara que había puesto Hermione.-hizo una profecía, en la que me señalaba como el único capaz de vencer a Voldemort. Decidisteis ocultaros y hacer el encantamiento Fidelio. En un principio, el guardián secreto iba a ser Sirius, pero como sería demasiado obvio, él propuso a Peter como vuestro guardián. Desgraciadamente, había un espía de Voldemort en la Orden,y éste resultó ser Peter.-en este momento, la cara de Harry se transformó en pura rabia, pero puedo controlarse y continuar.-Reveló vuestro escondite y una noche, Voldemort fue a casa y os asesinó. Sin embargo, a ti te dio la oportunidad de salvarte-dijo mirando a Lily.-, pero te sacrificaste por mí, y eso me dio una protección inquebrantable contra Voldemort. En cuanto Sirius descubrió que Peter era el traidor, fue corriendo a casa para avisaros, pero os encontró muertos a ambos, y me recogió a mí. Por desgracia, todo el mundo pensaba que realmente era Sirius el guardián secreto, así que no le permitieron quedarse conmigo. Me dejó con Hagrid y fue en busca de Peter para vengarse, pero éste se transformó en rata y escapó, fingiendo su propia muerte; por supuesto, antes se encargó de matar a 12 _muggles_ y destrozar la calle, para que todo el mundo pensara que había sido Sirius. Desde ese momento, pasé a vivir con mis tíos, los Dursley, hasta que recibí mi carta de Howarts a los 11 años. A los 13, descubrí la verdad sobre quién había sido el traidor, conocí a Remus y me enteré de todo lo relacionado con los Merodeadores. Aún así, Peter se volvió a escapar, hasta que lo capturamos en la lucha en el Ministerio cuando estábamos en 5º año, así que se probó la inocencia de Sirius. A partir de ahí, solo he pasado una semana en casa de mis tíos, para que ellos estén protegidos. El resto, lo paso con Sirius en su casa.

Todo esto lo había dicho de un tirón y sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Cuando todos pudieron digerir la información, en el rostro de los tres Merodeadores se formó tal gesto de furia que habría dado miedo al mortífago más experimentado.

-¡¡¡Maldito traidor!!!¡¿¡¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?!?!?!¡Somos sus amigos, por Merlín!¡Hubiésemos arriesgado la vida por él!-cosas por el estilo podían escucharse de los tres muchachos que, debajo de la rabia y la furia, estaban tremendamente tristes y decepcionados.

-Bueno…-Jenni y Kath, que estaban abrazando a su amiga intentando consolarla, decidieron cambiar un poco de tema.-Y…¿dónde encajamos nosotras aquí?

Ante esto, el trío sonrió maquiavélicamente, pero inmediatamente pusieron caras de angelito que no se tragaba nadie.

-Bueno…-en esta ocasión, la que habló fue Hermione.-En las vacaciones de verano antes del 6º curso, fuimos a pasar todo el mes de Agosto a casa de Sirius, y descubrimos que estaban dos miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix, que habían decidido unirse a la nueva…

-Así que investigamos sobre su pasado y descubrimos que eran amigas de Lily, la madre de Harry, y que habían sido novias de Remus y Sirius en su juventud. Así que, como vimos que todavía había algo…-en esta ocasión, siguió Ron, para terminar de darle la palabra a Harry.

-Decidimos juntarlos de nuevo. El problema es que Sirius y Kath son muy cabezotas, y Remus y Jenni muy tímidos, así que, después de intentarlo por todos los medios posibles (y moralmente legales), decidimos…

-Encerrarlos en dos armarios hasta que se liaran.-terminaron los tres con idénticas sonrisas.

Los cuatro implicados los miraban con la boca abierta, James y Lily estaba tirados en el suelo intentando no morirse del ataque de risa, y el Profesor Dumbledore simplemente los miraba a todos con diversión.

-El caso es que funcionó; Sirius y Kath se casaron un par de meses después, y Remus y Jenni decidieron hacerlo en cuanto nos dieron las vacaciones de Navidad. Como ya sabéis, Kath acaba de tener a sus mellizos, y Jenni se espera que de a luz dentro de dos meses.-finalizó Hermione sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo creo que tenéis todas las dudas solucionadas¿no?-todos estaban aún en shock, así que simplemente asintieron a la pregunta de Harry.-Perfecto. Bueno, ahora sólo queda saber como demonios habéis llegado hasta este tiempo, y averiguar la forma de devolveros al vuestro.-miró a su novia, que simplemente asintió.-Profesor¿donde se van a quedar mientras averiguamos como devolverlos a su tiempo?

-Lo mejor será que los instalemos en vuestro cuarto, Harry. Es bastante obvio el parecido entre tu y James, y lo mas conveniente es que sólo la gente imprescindible sepa de su estancia aquí.

El trío y los visitantes asintieron conformes con la solución, por lo que el director se despidió, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y pidiendo a Harry que les diera sus más sinceras felicitaciones al matrimonio Black.

-Bueno…Harry, tenemos entrenamiento¿lo sabes?-Ron decidió recordar a su capitán sus obligaciones.

-Sí…-se quedó pensativo, pero fue interrumpido por James.

-¿Juegas al Quidditch?-lo miró ilusionado.

-Bueno…sí, pero…-el pobre chico no sabía que hacer.

-Me gustaría verte jugar.-el que en unos años sería su padre lo miraba con cara de Bambi abandonado, y no podía decirle que no, así que miró a su novia.

-Puedo hacerles un hechizo ilusorio. Así, ellos podrían verte jugar y yo podría ir a la biblioteca a ver que encuentro…

No hay que decir que los tres Merodeadores la miraron infinitamente agradecidos, así que ella simplemente sonrió y sacó la varita para hacerle el encantamiento a los seis, pero fue interrumpida por Lily.

-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir contigo a la biblioteca. Así podría ayudar…

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que a Lily le gustaba tanto el Quidditch como a Hermione, y que prefería estar en la biblioteca con alguien que amase los libros tanto como ella, así que la chica sólo sonrió e hizo el encantamiento para los cinco restantes, que cambiaron su apariencia para todos aquellos que no los conocieran.

Justo después de que Harry y Ron recogieran su equipamiento, el grupo se dirigió al estadio de Quidditch, mientras que Hermione y Lily se dirigían a la biblioteca, más concretamente (y para sorpresa de Lily), a la Sección Prohibida.

-¿Cómo puede ser que te permitan entrar aquí?-la futura señora Potter miraba a Hermione con una mezcla de sorpresa y envidia (ella solo había podido entrar un par de veces en toda su estancia en Howarts).

-Bueno, la conozco tan bien como la Sala Común, así que al final el Profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso para entrar libremente…-la castaña sonreía divertida, pero inmediatamente se puso seria.-Será mejor que empecemos a buscar algo que nos sirva de ayuda…¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegasteis aquí?¿Algún detalle?

-Bueno…-la pelirroja se quedó pensativa, hasta que finalmente, recordó-Estábamos riéndonos todos y de repente vi algo brillante en el suelo. Cuando me acerqué y lo cogí, vi que era un fénix de oro con los ojos de esmeralda…-calló al ver que Hermione se quedaba pensativa.

-Si…creo haberlo visto en alguna parte…

De repente, la castaña se dirigió a un libro en concreto, y empezó a pasar páginas rapidamente, hasta detenerse en una y sonreír con suficiencia.

-Lo encontré…

Mientras Lily y Hermione se ocupaban de buscar la solución en la biblioteca, los Merodeadores, Kath y Jenni veía como entrenaba el equipo de Gryffindor.

James miraba admirado a su futuro hijo: él era el mejor jugador en su época, y se veía que Harry había heredado esa cualidad de él. Pasó una hora en la cual todos veían el gran nivel de todos los jugadores, y los Merodeadores no podían evitar comentar el entrenamiento y todas las tácticas que practicaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Harry dio por terminado el entrenamiento, felicitó a todos por el gran nivel que tenían y les dio las indicaciones pertinentes para el próximo partido. Después, mientras todos los jugadores se iban a los vestuarios para ducharse y cambiarse, él y Ron bajaron hasta donde se encontraban los visitantes, sonriendo satisfechos.

-Ha sido impresionante, de verdad.-Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Ambos recibieron halagos de todo el grupo, y se despidieron para ir junto a sus compañeros a ducharse.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos salieron de las duchas totalmente como nuevos, justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Lily y Hermione, que venían con cara de satisfacción. Ambos Potter se dirigieron a sus respectivas novias para saludarlas, y luego todo el grupo se sentó en las gradas para que ellas pudieran contar si habían descubierto algo.

Hermione se sacó una hoja del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y se la mostró a Harry, que la miró extrañado.

-¿Herms, que tiene que ver el fénix de mi familia con lo que está pasando?

-Aún no puedo asegurarlo, pero Lily me comentó que justo antes de ser transportados a este tiempo, se encontró este fénix en el suelo de la Sala Común, y luego recordé que lo habíamos visto en tu casa, así que me fui directamente al libro en el que encontré la información y lo miré con más atención…

-¿Te refieres al libro de la Sección Prohibida?-el moreno la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-No creo que al profesor le importe.-se encogió de hombros y continuó.-El caso es que investigando y pensando, entre Lily y yo hemos deducido que el colgante tiene algunos poderes que no están muy claros, pero que son de mucha utilidad.

-Lo que aún no tenemos claro es porqué, si yo no soy de sangre Potter, pude coger el fénix…-Lily se veía pensativa, pero James contesto ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

-Es muy sencillo. El fénix solo pueden tocarlo aquellas personas que pertenezcan a la familia Potter. Aunque tú y yo no estemos casados y tu no seas de sangre Potter, el colgante te reconoce como tal; igual que seguramente, pase ya con Hermione.

Todos sonrieron al ver como la aludida y Harry se ponían totalmente rojos.

-Bueno, pero aún así,¿cómo pudo el fénix influir?-preguntó Jenni.

-Puede ser que, por algún motivo, al Harry haber vencido a Voldemort, se le concediera una especie de recompensa…y a vosotros también.

-No sabía que creías en esa clase de cosas, Hermione.-Ron miraba entre sorprendido y divertido a su amiga, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Después de todo lo que he visto en los últimos siete años, estoy dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que ha causado que estemos en este tiempo.¿Cómo vamos a volver?-en esta ocasión, fue Kath la que preguntó.

-Bueno…creo que entre Lily y yo podemos hacer un hechizo, pero tengo la impresión de que no depende totalmente de nosotros…seguiré investigando a ver que puedo averiguar.

-No te preocupes. Ya sabes que puedes ir al Valle cuando quieras, aunque sea sin mí.-Harry la miró sonriendo.

-No es tan fácil, Harry. Tenemos que ir a ver a los mellizos, estar pendientes del parto de Jenni, que puede adelantarse por lo que sea, los estudios, y recuerda que prometimos a la profesora McGonagall que la ayudaríamos con la fiesta…-lo miró con reproche, adivinando que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Harry suspiró derrotado, ante la mirada divertida de su amigo.

-Pero Hermione…

-Nada de peros. Nos comprometimos y vamos a hacerlo. Solo necesito una salida a Hogsmade y estará todo listo.

-Recuérdame porque me comprometí a esto.

-Porque no querías que hiciera todo el trabajo sola.-Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-Y porque eres incapaz de decirle que no a Hermione.-su supuesto mejor amigo lo miraba en ese momento a punto de empezar a revolcarse en el suelo a causa de la risa.

-Mira quien habla-el pelirrojo calló al instante.

Mientras, todos los demás se partían de la risa al ver a los tres discutiendo.

La primera en recomponerse fue Lily, que intentó poner un poco de paz.

-Chicos, será mejor que volvamos a la Sala Común. Empieza a refrescar.

Todos asintieron, y se dirigieron entre risas al interior del castillo, caminando hasta llegar a la Sala.

Se quedaron un rato hablando, hasta que decidieron irse a dormir.

A partir de entonces, los Merodeadores y las chicas pasaban prácticamente todo el día con el trío, y se acostumbraron a verlos entrenar mientras Lily y Hermione se dedicaban a investigar. Además, y a pesar de las protestas de Harry, él y Hermione salieron uno de los días a Hogsmade para buscar todo lo necesario para la fiesta (mientras ambos chicos comentaban, a espaldas de Hermione, la mala influencia que eran para ella).

Al cabo de tres semanas, mientras estaban en la Sala Común hablando, apareció Remus en la chimenea. No estaba tan histérico como Sirius en su momento, pero desde luego, no era precisamente una de sus mejores demostraciones de tranquilidad.

-El parto se ha adelantado, chicos. ¡Jenni ya esta en San Mungo!

Los tres se levantaron inmediatamente y, cuando iban a dirigirse a la chimenea, recordaron que no estaban solos y miraron a los demás.

-Nos os preocupéis; id y tranquilizadlos. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que volváis.-Lily los miraba con una sonrisa, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir una sola palabra, los tres desaparecieron rumbo al hospital.

Después de asesinar a la pobre con la mirada, todos decidieron hacer caso y se quedaron esperando. Al cabo de unas tres o cuatro horas, las llamas volvieron a encenderse y de la chimenea salieron tres adolescentes sonriendo. Inmediatamente, todos se les echaron encima.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Como está?¿Y el bebé?-estas preguntas eran realizadas principalmente por Remus, que estaba totalmente histérico. Entre todos lo tranquilizaron y se sentaron en las butacas.

-Los dos están perfectamente.-viendo que Harry estaba demasiado emocionado para hablar, decidió explicarlo ella todo.-Jenni solo está un poco cansada, y el niño esta perfectamente; sólo necesita estar un par de días en observación, ya que es prematuro, pero luego todos volverán a casa. El niño es totalmente sano.

Los tres sonrieron al ver la cara de alivio y felicidad de Remus, que simplemente se apoyó en su novia.

-¿Cómo se llama el nuevo Merodeador?-preguntó Sirius, que ignoró totalmente la cara de Jenni, que había cambiado sólo de penar que su hijo pudiese convertirse en un cafre.

-Se llama Adam Remus Lupin-todos sonrieron, especialmente las chicas.

-Me encanta.-la pareja se sonrió, un poco ruborizada, pero feliz.

-Bueno, ya que todo esta solucionado, yo tengo que seguir investigando, así que, si nos os importa, me voy a la biblioteca.-la castaña sonrió a todos y se dirigió al cuadro de la Señora Gorda para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

-Es muy trabajadora e inteligente…-Lily sonrió a su futuro hijo, que miraba la salida sonriendo.

-Si…-el moreno no se dio cuenta de lo que decía, y mucho menos de la sonrisa de sus acompañantes.-Bueno¿de que estábamos hablando?

-De nada.-James sonrió divertido, pero luego se puso serio.- ¿Cuánto creéis que nos queda en este tiempo?¿Y como podemos saber que no hemos cambiado el futuro para peor?

-No; las cosas suceden por algo; y a mi especialmente, nada me sucede por casualidad.-el moreno se encogió de hombros, asumiéndolo.

-Bueno¿qué tal si nos vamos a cenar?-Sirius miró a todos suplicante, especialmente a Kath, que suspiró rendida y aceptó, ante la mirada divertida de sus amigas.

Todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y comenzaron a cenar. Al poco tiempo, se les unió Hermione, que traía una sonrisa gigantesca, pero no comentó nada en toda la cena. Cuando terminaron, volvieron a la Sala Común y se sentaron en círculo, prestando total atención a Hermione.

-He encontrado la forma de que volváis a vuestro tiempo.-los chicos se debatían entre la felicidad de volver y la tristeza de dejar a esos chicos a los que tanto cariño les habían cogido.-El colgante, junto a un antiguo hechizo que he encontrado, os devolverá dentro de una semana a vuestro tiempo. Lo recordaréis todo, por eso os pido que tengáis cuidado.-los miraba seriamente a todos.

-¿Por qué dentro de una semana?.-preguntó Jenni.

-Porque hará un mes exacto de vuestra llegada, porque habéis hecho lo que sea que teníais que hacer y porque coincide con luna nueva.-se encogió de hombros.-Yo simplemente digo lo que hay.

-Ah…-ninguno sabía que más podían decir.

-¡Vamos! Lo que tenemos que hacer es aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos, no compadecernos de nosotros mismos.-Ron sonrió, intentando animar a todos, y lo consiguió. Al momento, todos formaron unas tímidas sonrisas y se levantaron para disfrutar esa última semana todos juntos.

Al cabo de una semana, todos se reunieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y esperaron a que todos los alumnos se fueran a dormir. Finalmente, cuando el Profesor Dumbledore llegó, los Merodeadores y las chicas se pusieron en el fondo de la sala. Frente a ellos, se encontraban Harry y Hermione, ambos con la varita en la mano, y Harry sostenía en la otra el fénix de oro.

Todos se miraron nostálgicos y un poco tristes, sabiendo que, tal y como se habían visto en ese mes, no volverían a hacerlo. Sin embargo, la pareja sonrió intentando animarles.

-No os preocupéis. ¡No es un adiós para siempre! Se os ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Ahora depende de vosotros aprovecharla. Si sabéis hacerlo, dentro de unos años todo estará como lo veis ahora.-Hermione sonrió y se fue despidiendo de uno en uno, parándose unos momentos con todos, pero con una en especial.

-No hay mujer muggle o bruja a quien le confiaría el corazón de mi hijo mejor que a ti.-Lily se lo dijo en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar, sonrió y la soltó.

Después se despidió Ron, diciendo que echaría de menos a los chicos e intentando bromear. Finalmente, llegó el turno de Harry de despedirse. A pesar de que conocía a Sirius, Remus, Kath y Jenni adultos, a estos también los echaría de menos. Cuando llegó el turno de despedirse de sus padres, apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. Se abrazó fuertemente a ambos, que hicieron lo mismo, y estuvo así un rato, hasta que consiguió separarse de ellos. Volvió a colocarse junto a Hermione secándose las lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Recordad todo lo que habéis vivido si alguna vez sentís que os faltan las fuerzas. Que es posible un futuro así, con vuestros amigos e hijos. Aunque vuestras decisiones cambien la historia, os lo merecéis, y estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos. Mucha suerte y disfrutad la vida cada minuto con los que queréis.

Todos asintieron emocionados ante las palabras, y se prepararon para el hechizo. Harry y Hermione se cogieron las manos libres (Harry la que tenia ocupada con el colgante), apuntaron con la varita y empezaron a recitar el hechizo.

_Devuélvelos a su tiempo_

_Han completado su misión_

_Poder Ancestral_

_Permíteles regresar_

_RECESI TEMPUS_

El fénix en sus manos brilló, y los seis desaparecieron en una luz. Al cabo de unos segundos, calleron al suelo. Cuando lograron recuperarse, vieron que estaban de nuevo en su Sala Común. Sin saber como (puesto que en el anterior viaje había desaparecido), Lily tenía entre sus manos el fénix, que guardó en su bolsillo para dárselo a James más tarde.

Una vez que todos se levantaron (con el consiguiente sonrojo de Sirius y Kath, que había vuelto a caer sobre el), decidieron sentarse en las butacas. En ese momento, Peter entró por el retrato, venía con la cara agachada, pero cuando vio a los demás intentó disimular.

-¡Chicos, venía a buscaros! El banquete está a punto de empezar.

Ninguno contestó, pero se miraron sorprendidos: eso quería decir que habían regresado exactamente al mismo momento en que desaparecieron, así que nadie habría notado su ausencia. Sin decir palabra, se encogieron de hombros, sonrieron y se dirigieron al retrato para ir a cenar.

Disimuladamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sirius cogió la mano de Kath, que lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada y sonrió.

20 años más tarde

Harry y Hermione salían del Gran Salón, riendo al ver como la hermana de Harry, Rose (casi tres años menor que él) discutía furiosa con Leo Black, el primogénito de Sirius y Kath. Justo detrás venían Liz y Alan, acompañados de Ron y Luna, que no sabían de que reírse más: de que Rose y Leo discutieran, o de que no dejaran a la pareja en paz.

Mientras pasaban por la entrada al castillo, vieron a James, Sirius y Remus dirigirse hacia ellos. Sorprendidos, los esperaron.

-Papá¿qué hacéis aquí?-Harry miraba a su padre extrañado; no era normal que esos tres fueran al castillo desde que todo el asunto de Voldemort había terminado.

-Bueno, nosotros…-Sirius intentaba inventarse una excusa creíble para su presencia allí, pero fue interrumpido por sus hijos.

-Mamá y las tías os han echado porque no querían que devorarais todo,¿verdad?-los gemelos Black miraban a su padre con diversión y suspicacia, mientras Rose y Alan se reían disimuladamente, y Harry negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno…más o menos-Remus decidió que no valía la pena mentir, así que tuvo que aceptar la verdad.-Nos han prohibido poner un pie en el Valle de Godric hasta la noche…

-Así que pensamos que era un buen momento para venir a ver a nuestros queridísimos hijos y jugar un buen partido de quidditch-James sonrió encantadoramente.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al exterior para jugar el partido. Al ver que Hermione se quedaba atrás, los tres adultos se giraron.

-¿No vienes, Hermione? Aunque sea a ver el partido-James sonrió a la castaña, que negó nuevamente.

-No; tengo que ir a investigar unas cosas a la biblioteca…-sonrió de forma extraña, se despidió y fue en dirección a la gran biblioteca.

Cuándo la joven se volvió para emprender su camino a la biblioteca, les pareció ver un brillo extraño en el fénix que Harry le había regalado por su último cumpleaños. Los tres jurarían haber visto un papel en el bolsillo de su túnica…un papel muy conocido con un hechizo que, veinte años atrás, les permitió cambiar la historia…pero sólo podía ser su imaginación…¿o no?


End file.
